Keep Her Safe
by mannieskeddie
Summary: When a new girl comes to Anubis House Everything changes and it's not for the good. A new mystery that could lead to the end of the road for someone. Relationships will be tested Friendship will break and betrayal will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey i'm new and love to write fanfics so i'll try my best plz review Oh, i forgot Disclaimer!**

**I don't own HOA but i do own pants**

Chapter one: Dying Wish

KT Pov- I sat near my grandfather's bedside. His eyes were close. I stared at him wising that I wasn't able to see him this way. As the light above my head twinkled above me like a star in the night. I was laying my head down on the side of the bed when Gramps began to speak." K.T." he started to speak. I looked up in shook that he even got one word out without coughing himself to death.. "I need you to do something for me, in my condition it seems like it will be the last thing I ask you." He said to me taking a deep breath. "I need you to go to the Anubis house."

"But Gramps what's that?" But before he could answer a nurse came in and informed me that visiting time was over. I got up slowly and grabbed my bag from in the corner of the room.

"KT, there's something I have to give you" he said as he handed me a key and a necklace. "The Osirian would know what to do with it."

I walked out with way more questions that I had then when I walked in with. That night, I searched House of Anubis on my computer. It was boarding school in England. Wow, it looked like a castle in a Cinderella story. The doorbell rang I got up from my cozy seat and went to the door. Then I reach for the door knob.

"Who is it?"I asked

"Delivery man." I open the door and sign the slip, not looking up once I grabbed the box from his hands and closed the door out of excitement I tore the box open. There was a letter that said. You've been accepted to a boarding school put the letter aside and looked in the box. It was a uniform and it was hideous, but had its own geeky charm to it. I began packing my stuff since the new school year is starting in 2 days. Next day, I grabbed my 2 suitcase and my favorite black bag with color full letter that I didn't bother to read. Then locked the door of the townhouse Gramps and I shared. I walked it to the nearest bus stop then took the bus to the airport where I then took a ten hour flight and I fell asleep.

When I woke up we were in the Liverpool airport, an usher was waiting to drop me off at the campus. After the drive from the airport I grabbed my things from the trunk than thank the kind man and paid him. It felt good to be on the ground again but I honestly could barely stand like someone was sucking out my strength. I walked towards the building and the closer I got to it the more I felt like I couldn't breathe. I walked towards the door and opened it slowly. The halls were empty; it looked like a scary movie hospital. The 2 thing that should never be empty is a schools and hospitals. I was thinking of turning back when I looked back and saw a boy. He had dirty blond hair with green eyes or light brown I don't know but I want to know. He was wearing black jeans with a red under shirt, leather jacket. I stared into his eyes putting all my focus on him. Not knowing he was staring at me too.

Eddie Pov- This girl I saw her before she was in my dream but I sound like a creepiest if just come out and say oh, well you're the girl from my dreams. But I can't just stare at her like this. "What you never seen a girl before or I have spinach in my teeth." KT said trying to look away but I knew it was hard because I couldn't look away either every time I tried her eyes drew me back in. I walked up closer to her to get a better look because honestly I wanted to.

"So ….. Um… where are you going and why are you here at the school so early." I asked.

"I'm going to see a guy name Mr. Sweet, but I'm lost." she replied.

"Awesome!"

"Excuse me!" she said with a confused look on her face.

"That not what I'm meant It just that I going to Mr. Sweet office and I could walk you there."

"Okay?!" Stay cool Eddie, keep calm. As we walked down to Mr. Sweet's I mean dad's office we looked away from each other I don't know about her but I wanted to at least give her my name. We got to his office and I held the door out for her and her suitcase clobbered my foot.

"What house am I going to." she asked.

"You're going to Anubis house, Edison can walk you there but since your enrollment was such late notice you can stay in the Isis house tonight." He said giving us a signal to leave his office.

"I prefer to be called Eddie." I said holding the door open. On our way to the house I wanted KT to look at me, like some baby whining for attention. Give me

"So where did you transfer here from." I asked.

"Maryland, I went to a magnet school there." She answered but still didn't dare look in my direction. What's wrong with me I really supposed to care if one girl won't look at me? It won't hurt just to ask. "Hey Eddie, um I've been second guessing me coming here like if people are going to like me, although I've never worried about that before." She said.

"Then why worry about it know don't worry these people are the friendliest people you can met." I said trying to confront her. "Trust me you'll fit right in."

"Where are you from?" she asked. She still not even glancing in my direction.

"New York City." I replied walking closer to her.

"Oh, so you're a city boy." She replied.

"Yep, the big apple," I added. We walked up to the

e gate that guarded Anubis house. "This is it." I said knocking at the door.

"Wow this is a little more than I thought it would be." She said analyzing the house. The door opened and we saw Trudy grinning at us.

"Well hello Eddie and you must be KT." She asked. "I wasn't excepting you 'til tomorrow."

"Yeah sorry 'bout that but I only came to drop off my stuff, I'm staying at the Isis house tonight." She explained.

"Come on in don't be a stranger." Trudy said helping KT with her bags. In so glad I didn't have to do it those things were heavy, what did she have in them anyway rocks. "Put them over here." She said directing KT. She put them down on a chest next to the wall and turns to me.

"I got to go to the Isis house. I'll see you around." Kt said as she walked out the door. I sat in the living room for a second and got to think about KT I don't know why but I had the egger to tell her something. I got up from my seat and ran out the door.

"KT, KT wait!" I yelled and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Yeah Eddie." she said finally looking up at me but only for a split second.

"You're the girl from my dreams." I said trying not to sound crazy.

"Eddie I think you need to sit down." She said very concerned.

"I know this sounds crazy." I began to say.

"It does," a voice said. I looked up to see Patricia with her arms crossed.

"Umm, Patricia this is KT she's moving into Anubis house." I said trying to make this sound less weird.

"We were just reciting a line from our favorite show back in America." She lied. Why did she do that?

"Um hmm, and what show is that?" Patricia questioned.

"Charmed, but you probably wouldn't know." She lied again. Then more people walked up to us.

"Fabian, Joy, Alfie, Amber, Mara and Jerome meet KT." I said greeting Everyone. Sorry but me and KT have to go. I said grabbing KT by the hand and whisking her off.

"Eddie, where are you taking me? I'm too young to die, I see the light." She said over dramatically.

"Calm down you is making a scene." I said pulling her closer.

"Okay." KT said in a babyish tone. Which I can't deny it was pretty cute.

"I need to talk to you and it's very important." I said in a serious tone.

"Uh, Eddie you're squeezing." She said barely breathing.

"Oh... Oh …I'm sorry." I apologize while releasing my grip.

"No it's fine I would have lived." She said awkwardly moving away from me.

"In the dream you had a key and your grandfather he gave it to you." I said walking closer to her and she backed up closer to the wall until she was pressed against it. Her face looked shocked at what I said.

"Uh, Eddie I got to go umm do something." She said. Then she ran out of the corner and disappeared into the crowd. I just stood there thinking about how much of an idiot I am. I screwed up badly this time but I guess I can turn back.

KT- I ran all the way to the Isis and closed the door. I can't belive I ran off like that he probably thinks I crazy or over dramatic or even worse myself. Why am I worried of what Eddie thinks about me? He keeps on giving me that look, I don't know but I think I like it. But I guess I should leave "this "alone.


	2. Possession in the mind

Possession in the mind

Eddie Pov- when I walked into the house after the scene outside all eyes we're on me. "Oh, Eddie finally decides to bless us with his presents. But without your "dream girl", what did she do disappeared."

"With you here she probably did." Eddie said, annoyed.

"What was that for?" Joy asked. Coming into the room, she looked at me them Yacker. I walked into the room me and Fabian shared and began digging up my stuff.

"Where is it?" I mumbled, while rummaging through my suitcase. There was no use I lost it and I don't know what to do now. I got up from the floor and decided to check the closet like I have anything better to do any way. I open the closet door and a bright flash of light burst from the back of the closet. I saw a moon shaped key the same key that was in my other vision. But this time I saw KT put the key in a wooden door she went in there and them the dream just stopped. I was now just looking at the brown back off my closet filled with nothing. I went downstairs to properly greet everybody and try to forget the scene that I just saw but it was hard and staying the same room with Fabian and Patricia isn't going to help.

"Hey Eddie come join the party," Joy said, greeting me at the bottom of the stairs. I walked into the living room to see everybody snacking on cookies and cakes that Trudy made. I sat down in the leather coach for one.

"What's up Eddie," Fabian said coming to sit in the coach across from me.

"Did you see Nina at the airport," he asked.

"No I didn't. Why don't you just call her?" I asked.

"I did but there was no answer." He said, trying to call again.

"Did she call you Amber," he asked getting up from the coach.

'No, that girlfriend of yours has real connections problems," Amber said grabbing another cookie from the tray.

"Maybe her flight got delayed." Joy said trying to cheer Fabian up.

"I have to go." I said heading back to my room. I grabbed the door knob of and then I heard something no someone was talking to me.

"Find me, save me, protect me. The day of death is upon us," the voice said. My heart started beating faster and faster.

"Who are you, who are you….answer me!" I said looking around for someone who could have said that but no one was there. I need to get out of here there's something wrong and I'm so confused. I ran through the hall and out the door. When I got out there the sky was getting dark and

+I saw KT she looked like she was coming towards the house.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned her. She didn't notice me like she was deaf or something. I walked up to her and grabbed her by her arm. "KT can you hear Me." her face had a blank expression and her eyes were closed she walked limply repeating the same thing.

"The osirion, the osirion find the hidden key save me." she repeated until she suddenly fainted into my arms. I panicked not knowing what to do I grabbed KT and put her on my back and carried her to Anubis house. I opened the door with my elbow. KT was still passed out on my back and was squeezing me tightly.

"Hey I need some help here please!" I yelled as Kt grip got tighter it hurt but I didn't say anything.

"It hurts, it hurts, stay with Me." she mumbled under her breath.

"KT…."

"Help me," Kt eyes burst open but they had no color just black. I was in shock.

"What….should I do? How can I help you?"

"Listen to it," her face was turning blue and her body was ice cold.

"What is _it?_"

"You'll know" Kt said her eyes closed.

"Eddie what's wrong Trudy said coming out of the kitchen. "Ah!" she screamed. Fabian came running down the stairs and say KT and me.

"What happened?" he asked, with a confused look on his face.

"This is not time for that call 911," I yelled. Trudy can to tend to Kt. What did she mean and why were her eyes black. Then I heard ambulance outside. The red and blue lights bounced on the floor.

They came and carried her to the ambulance for some reason I decide to go with her. At the hospital I waited in the waiting room for over an hour. I can't believe I waited over an hour in an empty waiting room for some girl I didn't know. The doctor can in finally.

"She wants to see you." he came to me. "Maybe you'll get her to remember." He said, patting me on the shoulder. What type of hospital is this any way they didn't even asked if I was family or anything? I walked into the room and sat down in a chair near the bed.

"KT…..uh…I know this might be weird having a person you just met….." I began to say.

"Thank you!" KT said to me turning in my direction looking me straight into the eye.

"KT….. Uh…."

"Thank you, you save my life if you didn't do what you did I don't know what I'll do." She thanks me again.

"KT, what did you meanwhen you said listen." I asked her.

"What are you talking?" she asked me.

"You know when we at the house and you were in my arms." I said, trying to make her remember.

"I was?" she said blushing and turned away.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Well I honestly don't remember, last thing I was watching Tiger and Bunny on my computer." She said.

"1. What is Tiger and Bunny? 2. That can't be because you were at Anubis house and 3. I don't have a 3. He said

"1. Tiger and bunny is an anime, 2. I was in my bed watching TIGER AND BUNNY! And 3. Why would you say 3 if you didn't have a third question. She said arguing over my question.

"I know I wasn't dreaming when I saw you walking."

"No don't change the subject."

"I don't know just answer the question."

"Fine but I'm still right."

"KT!"

"You know you're making my blood pressure high!"

"Could you just answer the question?!"

"Maybe I was sleep walking?" she said not convinced.

"But you said things…..important things" I said to her, and then everything just went blank and I woke up in my room with my clothes from last night on and KT on the floor with the hospital gown on, this was the part that freaked me out…uh she's suppose to be in the hospital! I look at the alarm clock it was 4:30. I want to go back to sleep but I have get this girl back to hospital. It took me an hour but we finally got to the hospital carrying this thousand pound girl cause she wouldn't wake up. I look like I rolled in dog poop and I can barely stand. I came all this way to find out that I checked her out of the hospital and she's fine.

Joy POV- I woke up a little early to get ready for school and I heard footsteps coming from the hallway. I choose to investigate the noise. I heard a voice mutter "Wake up, wake up" I open the door slowly and creep out off the room so Patricia wouldn't wake up. I walked slowly down the stair and went into the dining room where I saw a shadow of a man he looked tall and was hunched over the coach. "Who are you?" I called out to the person. If you don't answer me I'll…..I'll call the police," I threatened.

"No…No" he whispered loudly.

"Why should I let you go," I asked, wait why I am talking this guy.

"'Cause it's me," he said, sounding like he was begging for me to spare his life

"Me who" I question him.

"Eddie…Eddie," he said, like he just ran a marathon

"Eddie what are you doing up this early?" I asked

"She's the reason," he said bounce KT on his back.

"KT!" I said a little too loud.

"Shh" he said trying to get me quiet

"What is she doing her?" I asked.

"Actually I don't know,"

"What happen?"

"Last thing I remember I was in the hospital with KT and then next thing I knew I was on my bed and KT was in the floor."

"So how are you gonna get her back to the hospital,"

"I tried but it turns out that I checked her out yesterday," he said looking at KT.

"You did what!?"I yelled.

"I checked out the hospital. Keep up Joy," he said, and that really got on my nervous. I heard creeping from the stairs.

"Eddie, uh… we have a problem," I whispered to him and the creaking got louder.

"Yeah I know it's like this girls in eternal sleep or something."

"Uh…Eddie that's not the problem,"

"Oh than what is it,"

"Someone is on their way down here and KT is here,"

"Oh that's the problem,"

"Yeah, that's the problem; now get in the closet," We hide from the person going down stairs. But then Eddie slipped up and I heard a thump. I looked behind me and saw KT on the floor.

"Oww…. Wait what am I doing here?" she questioned. "Am I in heaven? Are you my angels? Because I thought angels weren't suppose to look like they rolled over in dog crap."

"Shut up, Victors coming," Eddie demanded. I could hear the footsteps coming closer and I knew it was all over.


	3. Chapter 3

**i'm really sorry about the late update and i had a little writers block so i use some of the stuff i deleted to put this chapter together so if you have any ideas that would help. just send them in reviews.**

**disclaimer i do not own HOA but i do own underpants**

Eddie's POV- The footsteps got closer to the closet and we had little time left. "What's going on?" KT asked getting up from the floor. "Wait did you just tell me to shut up?"

"Joy, what are we going to do?" I asked trying to change the subject. I out of everyone should know not to piss of American black women that just like sticking your ass in fire.

"There you go changing the subject again," KT said with some major attitude

"I don't know just let me think," Joy replied, ignoring what KT said.

"I have a plan just whatever do don't come out. And keep her quiet," I said pointing at KT. Joy nodded and KT just rolled her eyes surprisingly. I open the door slowly and quietly then I slipped out of the room and closed the door quickly behind me. I turned my head over to Victor.

"Mr. Miller, what are you doing out of the room at this hour," Victor asked me finally reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"I woke up early and wanted to help Trudy with breakfast," I lied which I'm pretty good at.

He analyzed me then said. "Well then, carry on," I watch him go all the way up the stair then open the door to the closet. Joy sneaked upstairs. KT was about to sneak out of the house but I stopped her.

"KT, we need to talk," I said.

"Why?" she said.

"You know," I said and then she walked out of the door and waved me good bye.

Patricia POV Flashback- it was 3 weeks till school supposed to start and I was unpacking from my trip to America. I couldn't take it anymore Eddie was obsessing over his osirion powers and he took it to heart I mean everything he talked about was osirsion this and osirision that. I mean get over you. But guess who I got from right at this moment, Eddie.

"Hey guess wht I hd my frst vison," he texted

"grt congrats," I lied.

"I knw but I cn't seem to do it again," he texted.

"Look Eddie I've been thnking abut this for an lng time n I thnk we shuld break up," I texted.

"Why?"

"Becuz we're done" I texted and then he didn't reply.

Present day it's weird between me and Eddie it is like he wants to ignore me with KT.

Fabian POV- School finally starts and Nina is not here. Is it because of the America thing is something up with the teachers and why haven't they mentioned her absents. I walked into the drama room also the chill room and threw my stuff on the coach. Then I saw Patricia and ran over to her.

"Patricia, don't you think it's weird that Nina hasn't texted me back yet?"

"Yeah, I've been texting her for like an hour with no response,"

"Maybe we should check if we got any emails," I suggested. I ran into the room and took my computer from out of my bag and checked my email. I got one new one from NINA! It said Let Eddie give it to you. What did she mean and why hadn't he given it to me when he had it.

Time skip-

Eddie POV- I got back from the house school was already over. KT didn't go because they were still registration her. Lately Yacker and KT have been stepping on each other's toes and it only been a minute in the house and I can hear them arguing.

"Patricia I don't know what you're talking about what I did now?" KT asked

"YOU are just such a liar you know that,"

I walked into the living where they were arguing and they suddenly stopped and looked at me. Then everyone else in the house walked into the living room. Yacker came and sat next to me for some reason and KT leaned on a wall.

Patricia POV- What's her problem and why is she so rude to us she hasn't even introduce herself to us?! And why does Eddie seem so amused with her. I glanced at her behind Eddie shoulder. Well, it's not her looks I can tell you that. Whatever it is, it doesn't matter.

Kt POV- Wow this house looks amazing and the people here are so cool, but some are friendlier than other. I don't know what that red head problem is she just keeps on glaring at me with a evil look in her eyes.

Eddie POV- Patricia just keeps on glaring at KT from across my shoulder. Should I say something? Patricia's eyes were fixed on KT and it did seem like she was going to stop. KT on the other hand was about to say something I guys she finally looked up and realized that everyone was waiting to introduce herself.

"I'm sorry, I guess some of you don't remember me from yesterday, my name is KT and Im America." She said trying to sound cheerful.

It's okay we all can be a little shy sometime and if you don't remember, I'm Joy and this is Fabian, Mara, Amber, Alfie, Jerome and this is Patricia. OH and that's Eddie the guy who sitting next to you but it seems like you already met. She said.

"Yeah I met her in the school so walked here," I interrupted.

"Hey what's up you weren't this quiet this morning," Joy said smiling at her She glimpses at me for a second but she quickly turned away. Did I do something wrong, girls are so complicated.

Joy POV- What up with those two KT seems like she's hiding something.

"What room am I going to be staying in?" She asked me.

"Well you can stay with me and Patricia." I replied.

" NO!" Patricia yelled, I wanted "Mara to stay with us."

" Actually I wanted to stay with Amber."

"See Patricia, KT can room with us." I said'

" What about Nina maybe she could room with us."

It's alright I guess when Nina comes I figure out where I'm staying." KT replied. Sitting on her big suitcase.

"I got to go." Eddie said getting up from the coach. Strange he looked worried in a way. Never mind its probably nothing this is Eddie were talking about the ting he has to worry about the most is if his hair gels going to run out.

.

KT POV- Great, with Eddie if so weird at least I had a person I knew for at least an hour there with me. Plus he was the only other American it is going to take some time to get us to the British accents. But what about Eddie he look like he was about to throw up. His face was red and he was sweating, a lot. Im gonna go take my stuff out of this random room and put it in the living room or somewhere. I got up from the table and split to the door. I guess Eddie went down this hallway it has a lot of doors so I guess this is it. I put my ear up to all of the doors trying to hear any sound. Noting so far this is probably it. I put my ear against the door I hurried rustling and rumbling. I slowly open the door to a mess, clothes and suitcases and pillows all over the floor. KT, w…what are you doing in here these are the guys rooms the girls are upstairs. Eddie said tripping on a pair of shoes. I know I was looking for you. I said going on my knees searching in the sea of guy junk. What are you doing now? Eddie said getting a little annoyed with me, I could tell in his voice. Im try to help you find try thing you're looking for. I replied. Eddie got down to my level and shuffled through the close. Can I ask you something KT. Sure? I replied still not looking at him. Wait its not really asking you its telling you. He was stalling by looking around the room obviously he thought I was stupid enough to forget all about it. Well it not here we should head back before anyone miss us. He suggested. Yeah. We got up from the floor and dusted ourselves off. i felt this could wind turned around and saw...

**i decided that i'll end almost every chapter with a cliffhanger**


	4. Come back

Come back

**Shout out to Thay23, keddieforever11, Cupcakelover108, Kaylalyak this chapter for you!**

Eddie POV- KT and I walked out of my room to dining room. Eddie, what were you about to say to me?" she asked me.

"You know what, I forgot all about it," I lied, and I knew what I was about to say she didn't want hear.

"Why don't you just tell me," she insisted.

"And you promise not to get mad," I asked her probably she going to get mad anyway but it's worth a shot.

"I promise,"

"In the vision," I started to say.

"Here we go again," she mumbled under her breath.

"Your grandfathers the one who gave you the key maybe we can call…."

"We can't!" she cried out. She turned away from me. "He's dead!" she screamed. Then she ran upstairs in tears. Wow, I'm such a dumbass I knew I should have just kept my mouth shut. I need some air so I went outside.

"_Keep her safe"_

_ "Find her, save her, protect her"_

"Who are you?"

_"I live in the past, present and future"_

"What do you mean," I asked.

_"I don't live I am,"_ I stood there I awe. A light burst into my eyes. Words floated above me and the whole world seems to be going into hyper speed. But I seemed to be standing still while everything else moved ahead. A word popped up that was so familiar to me that in away in another life it was my friend, death. The word got bigger and bigger and suddenly it all just and I was back outside of Anubis House.

_ "Hopefully you liked my gift Osirion this is good-bye for now," _the voice said again. I went inside thinking about what just happened. I couldn't believe all of this l couldn't even rap my mind around the idea, when I remember that KT ran off crying to some room. I wonder if she's okay. I went up stairs and I heard singing.

"I've done all I can

Therapy just wasn't for me

And I understand

It was your time, but I'm broken inside

Baby come back to my life

Tell me what I gotta do, I'd do anything for you

Baby come back to my life

Wipe all of these tears away, time for a better day

I'd do all I could

To bring you back, in spite of the fact

It's not what I should

But it's what I've wanted, and baby I'm haunted

By all that you loved

Singin' ya favorite songs, I just can't move on

And I feel ya touch

Caress my face, but it's not the same

Baby come back to my life

Tell me what I gotta do, I'd do anything for you

Baby come back to my life

Wipe all of these tears away, time for a better day

You are the reason why I stand here today

You are the reason why I sing this way

You are the reason why I am who I am

You are the only reason I would ever give a damn

Baby come back to my life

Tell me what I gotta do, I'd do anything for you

Baby come back to my life

Wipe all of these tears away, time for a better day," the voice was so angelic, I strained to hear the last verse. I put my ear up to the door and gently put my elbow on the door. The door all of a sudden just swung open. I just stood in the hallway trying to get a word out of my mouth but it wasn't happening, all I could say was I….I…I…And KT just stood there like a deer in headlights.

She looked at me, her eyes were golden and she asked me. "Who are you?"

"Uh….I'm Eddie"

"What role do you play? If so does the object swim in seas with artificial legs and fly with majestic through the sky?" Then the door slammed shut! "KT ,"I yelled. I heard the door lock I banged on the door. The wind everything just stopped. It was silent so silent you could hear a pin drop. Then the singing began again. I heard a voice maybe the same one or a different one.

_"Good luck osirion," _Then the air got thick the room was spinning_._ I couldn't even stand. I could breath. I was gasping for air and banging on KT door. KT opened the door and the air got thinner and the pain was gone. KT looked at me at her feet. KT eyes were back to a dark chocolate color.

KT POV- I don't know what just happen. And why is Eddie on the floor? He looked up at me his eyes flashed golden.

_"Who are you?" He asked me._

"KT," I replied.

_"What role do you play and if so do you climb the mountains and invade the valley" I didn't know what was up so I asked this guy which obviously isn't Eddie but I was ready for things like this._

"I have a question for you. Who are you?"

_"That's one question even I don't know the answer"_

"Can you tell me this, why are your eye golden?"

_My eyes are not blue nor golden but red,"_ I didn't know what to say next but then he came close to me and smiled as he came closer to me. He put his hands up to the wall trapping me in."Eddie, what are you ….."


	5. the phone call

The Phone Call

KT POV- I was backed into the corner. One of Eddie's eyes was green and the other was golden. Eddie lips gently brushed mine, my heart started pounding faster I wonder if he could hear it. Then his head slipped and landed on my shoulder. Eddie was so heavy and I tried pushing off of me but it was like weighted a ton. He whispered in my ear " Izzy, Izzy hide me in the sands of death, Izzy." Izzy, why did call me Izzy. And what are the sands of death sounds like some crazy 80's movie. Then Eddie looked up at me both his eyes were back to normal and I guess he wanted to know why he was on me.

"Eddie I can explain everything,"

"What are you talking about Izzy,"

"Eddie, why did you just call me Izzy,"

"Well I don't know I just thought of it, you know what I'll call you Izzy from now on,"

"But what if I don't want to be call Izzy,"

"Well then you'll have to deal with it,"

"But what if I don't want to deal with it," I questioned. Eddie moved closer to me again, my heart was beating so fast.

"Well, then I'll make you deal with it," he whispered in my ear, it gave me shivers down my spine I couldn't say anything and he smiled at me popped my chin up and turned to the staircase. I looked down at my feet. "So who's the song for?" he asked.

"My Grandpa,"

"So why did you come here,"

"Gramps sent me here to stop a great evil,"

"So do you have any clues to what he's talking about,"

"No not a clue," Eddie turned around and saw the door that was behind me was gone.

"KT, let's go,"

"Where,"

"I think you know," He gave me this look that put me in a state of shock. I just met this boy and he turned my whole life on its head.

Nina's POV- I can't believe it I'm not at Anubis house right now. Just here in America sitting on my bed in my Pink fluffy PJs that Amber sent over for myself. I heard my phone ring.

"Hello,"

"This is me I need to talk to you"

"About what?" I questioned

"….AHHHH….."

"Hello! Hello! Is anyone there?"

Fabian POV- Eddie. Why I thought he was my friend I thought I could trust him. I heard my phone ring.

"

"Hello"

"I need to talk to you,"

"Who are you" I asked

"…AHHHHHHH….."

"Hello is any one there?"

Amber's POV- I watch Fabian walk out of his room then my phone started ringing.

"Hello"

"I need to talk to you,"

"Who are you" I asked

"…AHHHHHHH….."

"Is any one there some one?"

Eddie POV- I got a text while KT just looked at me.

HA .HA, HA ,HA, HA ,HA, OSIRION I LOVE JOKES DON'T YOU! BUT I GUESS YOU'LL STILL GETTING IN THE SWING OF THINGS. YOU'LL LIKE THIS JOKE VERY MUCH SOME MUCH YOU'LL HEAD WILL EXPLODE. Fr Brother

I heard KT answer her phone.

"Hello"

"I need to talk to you,"

"Who are you" I asked

"…AHHHHHHH….."

"Is something wrong do you need help?!" She said. I turned over to her and say a shadow of a man behind her like some type of demon. It smirked with its pearled teeth and red eyes.

"My little shadow likes to follow me." KT said her eyes flashed gold. Even when times are rough I don't like my shadow he looks nothing like me at all! Can you help me find my real shadow before times runs out? And shadows seek the darkness again. And might just be craving one of your friends."

Nina POV- My eyes open and to see steel bars locking me in. my feet and arms were chained. I looked around to see if I recognize anything. The place was gray with big stone bricks like in the old age. I could hear the sound of water from outside. I could hear footsteps come in the room.

"Let me go…..Let me go!" a voice yelled. I heard struggling, the wooden swung open. A girl with black hair purple highlights, she wore a black top that said in white writing I heat anime and a chibi was next to it and black skinny jean with a chain attach. She had light brown eyes and a light tan." I told you to let me go but if you want to do it the hard way, fine." She stops struggling as he open the door to my cage and threw her in beside me. She smiled at the shadowy figure and said "Is that all you got my grandma has more spunk than you and you call yourself a kidnapper," The figure flinched in rage and turned from the cage. "Go, leave us be now. That least you can do for kidnapping us!" she yelled. He turned to the door and walked out of the room not forgetting to slam the door behind him.

"Who are you," I asked pulling the scarf away from my mouth.

"I'm Danni. And you are?" she asked.

"Nina. Do you know what's going on?"

"I don't know last thing I remember I was on my bed watching Naruto."

"That's great I'm not even in Britten and I put myself in trouble."

"Britten what is in Britten," she asked. Was I supposed to tell her? Risk exposing our secret and for what nothing? "But then again what other reason would I have to kidnapped besides the fact I am the chosen one.' But why is she here why is did this guy kidnap her if I'm the one he wants.

"Nina, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine.'

"I think I know why he kidnaps you,"

"What, you do!"

"You are a magic person to or something like that." She said. She sounded crazy and I think that instead of taking her here he should have taken her to a shrink.

"I know you think I'm crazy."

"Just a little but look." She put her finger up to my chains on my hands se snap her and a flicker of a flame can out of nowhere. She looked up and smiled at me. "Now you want to see something even cooler?"

"Y….Y….Yeah," I stuttered still in shock.

"Well just get ready to run,"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm busting us out of here," she said with a big toothy grin. "Believe it," I knew I heard that before. But just don't know where. Saw the fire and determination in her eyes. She took her chain and with one pop the chains went flying. Then grabbed the steel bars and broke them with one swift move. "Come on," she said going through the bars. I knew what I was in for an adventure.

Kt POV- I found myself in my room Eddie sat at the edge of my bed. I saw him blink and the yet again one of his eyes turned gold.

"You have awaked from slumber," he said I knew this was too old fashion for Eddie.

"Yeah what happened?" I asked. He came close to me really close and gave me this look. Like I knew what he was about to do next.

"You are lucky,"

"Why"

"That I was there," he said, he moved my hair away from my face." You could've gotten hurt,"

"What hurt how?"

I heard a boom coming from the hall way." Come we must leave,"

"What ,why?"

"Because he's here"


	6. all in good memories

**all in good memories**

KT POV- Eddie grabbed me by my waist and took me out of the bed. He put me on his back and opened my window." Hold on and don't let go," he slowly went down the latter by going down the house. We went to the woods that we're behind the house. He stopped in his path and them dropped me on the floor.

"Eddie, are you okay?"

"Someone's here,"

"What is it that guy,"

"No not him he's far gone,"

"Then who is it,"

"I don't know but it seems like it can't do any harm checking it out," he grabbed my hand and drag me behind a bush we heard two people talking. Eddie peeped out of the bush to see who it was. "Nina!" his eyes were back to normal.

Eddie POV- I saw her and I felt my heart pounding in my chest. Her dark black Jamaican hair with tips dyed fire red. Danni it's her I can't believe it. What is she doing here?

"What you can't be saying that you dated bad boy, Eddie!" Nina screamed.

"Yeah, well we we're friends first,"

"I can't believe it so why did you guys break up," Nina asked I looked at the ground knowing it was a touchy subject for the both of us. I glanced up and saw Danni clutching her hand into a fist.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I felt my heart sink in my chest and then KT snapped me back to earth.

"Eddie you look like you know these girls?" she asked.

"Yeah the dirty blond is Nina and the other one I don't know," I lied.

"We should go talk to her maybe she'll come back to Anubis house," before I could object KT stood up from the bush. "Hey Nina," she yelled out, catching their attention. I stood up from the bush slowly.

"Eddie!" Nina screamed. I saw Danni look the other way.

"Nina what are you doing here? I asked. Aren't you supposed to be in America?"

"Yeah, well, but I thought I was,"

"We we're kidnapped by some guy in a mask and that all to it," Danni said with an annoyed tone.

"Can you describe his body mass or shape?" KT asked.

"No, it was kidda like he was a shadow with no particular shape to him," Danni replied.

"Hey wait you both were kidnapped right was it at the same time we're you both at the same place," KT asked.

"Only if a complete stranger who I only meet now decides to stop by for some milk and cooks," Danni said sarcastically.

"Well only a stupid person would let them in," I snubbed.

"Do you mean you?"Danni and KT say in unison.

"No I was talking about you mother but you will have to do,"

"Oh really mister sleep with my blankie," Danni said hi fiving KT.

"At least I'm not miss make out with a pillow,"

"Better than doing a big one during rug time,"

"I rather that than going in the wrong bathroom,"

"Yeah sure but when you come to school without any pants on that seems like a thing of the past,"

"Better than actually releasing a python during the school reptile show,"

"Really how about when you barfed on The Rock when he came to our school,"

"Yeah at least I wasn't the one who broke his arm while you arm wrestled him," I said beginning to laugh.

"That wasn't embarrassing it was something to be proud of,"

"Really remember how he said he wanted to sue you for fraud and then used you as an example to not use steroids." I laughed.

"Well he was just being a big baby," Danni said her face completely red.

"Do you guys know each other?" KT asked. Danni looked at her and then her eyes turned as white as paper. The wind began to pick up and then KT eyes turned golden. The wind whisked her hair around until it was like we were in the eye of a tornado.

"What's going on," Nina yelled.


	7. Why We Loved Part 1

Chapter 7- why we loved part 1

Danni's Flashback, it was eighth grade. Monday morning the worst time of the week. It was the four minutes in between 2nd and 3rd period. I was rushing down the hallway from science. My hair was all over the place as usually. And I wore my naruto shirt with my d.n angle hoodie with dark's face printed on it. I was half way down the hall to Mrs. Bray classroom. For some reason she never liked me no matter how much I try, besides I am one of the best writers in this whole school. But even more surprising is her favorite student is Eddie. He'll be late to class everyday and she wouldn't care! As I entered the 300 hallway someone grabbed me from behind. "Naruto shirt again I see," the somewhat squeaky voice said.

"Hey I have style unlike you Losers," I said turning around to see of course Eddie.

"Yeah whatever, I need you to come with me,"

"What! uhh, is if you didn't notice Mrs. Bray already hates my guts so I don't think it would be smart not to be late for her class," I yelled at him annoyed.

"it okay you're with her favorite students remember, I just say we went to the counsel because you were so broken up about your break up and you were just begging me to come with you," he said putting his hand over my shoulder.

"Really," I said annoyed.

"You're right that's unbelievable you will never have a boyfriend,"

"Shut up, you ass," I yelled out just a little too loud.

"ah ah ,ah princess don't curse," he said popping my chin up like I was some baby.

"Why you little….." but before I could finish my sentence Eddie dragged me up to the roof.

"Look!" he shouted using my hand to point at the sun.

"Yeah , it's the sun," I said. "What's so special about it?"

"Not now but watch this," he used my hand and his and circled around the sun. All of a sudden half of the sun turned blue. It caught me by surprise but then I had a gut feeling and it just faded away by his words.

"It was better than before," he said smiling at me. "Isn't it cool?"

"Yeah it awesome it sure is better than Mrs. Bray's class," I said,

"Mrs. Bray's class they doing the Shakespeare play today we got hurry," he said dragging me down the stairs and into the three hundred hallways. He burst through the door interrupting Mrs. Bray's speech to the class.

"Eddie, Danni why are you late?" she asked directing most of her anger at me.

"Danni umm was being stupid again and went to fourth period instead of third and I had to walk her to class 'cause she dropped her stuff in the hallway," he said to her.

"Well, sit down and don't be late to my class again, Danni!" she barked, I rolled my eyes and sat in the back of the room while Eddie sat by his so called fan girls in the front. Mrs. Bray went on pulling out group name to present there version of any Shakespeare's play. "Blood Rose, you're turn to present." She said. I named the group. We went to the gymnasium were are stage was set up I was in my nerd Juliet costume and Eddie dressed up in his jock Romeo costume. A couple of people were in our group. The whole plot was that Romeo's and Juliet's friends are keeping them apart because they are from different social classes. The scene we wanted to do is when Romeo and Juliet are deeply in love and plan to meet up with each other. I went on stage and took a deep breath and then began to speak.

"Where is he," I sighed. I turned to the audience. "He was suppose to be here a good five minutes ago,"

"Hey, sorry I'm late the game went into overtime," Eddie said entering the stage.

"Its fine, it's not like I was waiting for hours," I said turning my back away from him.

"What's wrong Julie," he said coming close to me,

"I'm fine and don't call me Julie," I said still not looking at him.

"Fine," he said just leaning on the desk in the computer room.

"Romeo," I said catching his attention. I pushed up my big fake glasses and then said. "We….We should stop seeing each other,"

"What are you talking about; look I know our friends don't like each other…" he began grabbing my hand.

"That's just it it's driving me insane all this bickering and arguing it 's like needles piercing my skin I can't even go one second without some cheerleader saying "get your hands off my ray ray,' "

"What does it matter if some people don't like us together?" he said trying to hug me but I struggled out.

"No not just some all, all of them hate me and since you "accidently" threw a pass at me, they all are starting to figure out we are dating," I said with a little panic in my voice.

"So they have nothing to do with us," he said moving closer to me,

"You haven't seen it have you?" I asked trying to make myself cry.

"Seen what," he said trying to act worried but Eddie being one of the best liar, I know he'll pull through.

"The side of the school building it was spray painted in red it says Juliet must die," I said looking up at him finally making one tear fall down.

"Don't worry I'll….." he began saying.

"Don't worry, don't worry I can't do this anymore," I said finally I got myself to cry a lot. I pulled up my sleeves showing my fake scars thanks to Carla, our makeup artist. " I can't it hurts to much," I said, he grabbed my hand.

"Juliet you cut yourself!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"What were you thinking!" he yelled at me.

"Juliet must die," I said. "I thought that I was just bringing you down just some type of charity," he grabbed my arm and pushed me up against the desk. He took off my glass and UN tucked the geeky striped shirt. My heart began to pound and I felt his hand crept up my arm. And his face same closer to mine. His lips pressed against mine, as his hand stroke my hair. When he released he said.

"You idiot, I love you," his words warmed me up and for some reason I kissed him again.

"I love you too," I said. The audience applauses fill the room we took our bow. Mrs. Bray was crying screaming bravo. I glanced up at Eddie just to see that he was looking at me. My heart was racing on overtime max and for some reason I felt nervous being by Eddie, my best friend since the third grade. Two weeks after that I found myself trying to impress Eddie. I hated seeing myself begging at his every whim but for some reason I did!

"Hey, same hoodie I see," he said walking me down to lunch.

"Shut up, at least I got something to look forward too," I said not really in the mood.

"Uhhh…touchy, I guess it's somebody's time of the month," he joked which I guess turned on my on switch. I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned around with a 'ahh..Hell no' smile.

"Really Eddie, did you piss the bed last night," I said standing on my tippy toes.

"No, but it might look like you did," he said returning it with a Mr. know it all smirk.

"Hey, I might look like that but you got little ugly all over you face," I said air circling his face.

"That's probably the after effect of that kiss I gave you I probably inherited some of your ugly," he said.

I turned around and said. "And I probably inherited some of your stupidity," I walked a little further before I turned to Eddie, "Come on, you should hurry before I stop remembering your my best friend," I said, heading towards the café door. He smirked at me and then ran up towards me.

"You're so gullible Danni," he said turning to me. A week later nothing much has changed, except for Eddie he was being more serious and less class stud and more like a gentleman. I walked to him after gym and asked him why he was being so responsible. "Because you like guys like that….." he said not looking at me.

"What are you…." I began to say but I was cut off.

"You don't understand do you? You never did, how could I except you to start now," he said with his voice so closed to a whisper.

"Where did this come from?" I asked.

"This," he said grabbing my arms and pulling close to him. "Was always there,"

"Eddie?" I said looking into his eyes that seem clouded. He let me go with got me off step a little.

"Do you understand that I like you or are you going to go hide in your little hole again, finding a lot of comfort in your little anime world." He yelled at me. I was shocked about his words. He was the only I told that secret to but yet he uses it against me.

"Shut up! Why won't you just leave me alone!" I said pushing him back away from me.

"I can't that's the problem," he said coming close to me,

"No please Eddie I…." I started.

"Shut up Danni and listen to me for once," he yelled at me anger in his voice.

"Eddie," I mumbled under my breath. He grabbed me and brought me close to him so close that I could feel his breath at the tip of my nose.

"What if I told you that someone liked you what would you say?" he said with a calm voice.

' I would say Eddie do you need a hearing aid," I said trying to lighten the mood. He smiled at me and then said.

"I don't need a hearing aid but maybe you need one," he said brushing some strands of hair out of my face. I felt myself blush, I wanted to slap his hand away so I wouldn't fall a victim to feelings. But his grip was so tight I couldn't even move; besides there was no use of struggling.

"Why would I need one if this all just is some crazy dream," I said looking down at the floor, trying not to look Eddie in the eye.

He lifted my chin up; I turned the other way trying to ignore his eyes. "Look at me Danni," he said moving my chin trying to get me to look. "Just look at me I know you are debating whether or not too anyway," he said. I slowly looked up at his green eyes that was filled with some much passion it was driving me insane.

"Why do you always have to do this for me," I said filled with sudden fear and sadness.

"What?!" he questioned.

"Do you like playing around with my feelings," I said my voice began to crack. I held back my unwanted tears.

He stroked my cheek and let his hand move down to my neck. It made my heart skip a beat. When he noticed I was under his spell he whispered in my ear with such a sexy voice. "I'm not playing around I like you Danni a lot…no I Love you and if you want me to I give you more than just this," his words were like cupids arrows to my heart. I was completely under his control.

"Yes…" I said feeling my body get hot, that the only word I could find.

"I'll make you wish you never said that word," he said grabbing me by my waist. I felt myself blush this time Eddie noticed. "What's the matter, uncomfortable,"


End file.
